The Sun's Exodus
by Fyronarion
Summary: In the light of day, even the Sun has to realize it has to end. That life isn't completed as a natural selection for some, but by ponies who have the will to live to their fullest.


They say that life is the greatest gift. No one can take it from you. Yet, some of us take it granted. The one who has fully used his life to its' extent is the one who has lived their life fully. This story tells how a Princess, who served her country for a millennia, has to realize that everything has to come to an end. That even though death rains despair and sadness throughout the lands, there is always the light of hope that penetrates the darkness of evil and hopelessness. There will always be good that overcomes evil, because if it didn't exist, the world will always be in ruins.

This is the tale of a Princess's fate.

* * *

**Evening before the Grand Galloping Gala...**

* * *

Luna quickly opened her sister's balcony doors and hopped out. She was always the energetic one in the family, and since the Gala is only a day away, she was brimming with energy and life. Luna turned and called her sister out from her study.

"Come outside, Tia! Watch me lower the moon! I can't wait for the Gala!" she said excitedly, jumping in joy. The balcony door slowly creaked open and Princess Celestia trotted out. She looked miserable. Her looks were slowly starting to degrade, and her health was starting to fail. Nevertheless, she smiled weakly at her little sister's excitement.

"Very well, Luna. Let me see you raise the moon." she said, coughing. Luna nodded, apparently unaware of her sister's health. She turned and closed her eyes in concentration. Her horn started shimmering with dark blue energy and she groaned under pressure. The moon slowly rose up from behind the mountain range. Luna gasped under the work.

"Let me help, Luna." muttered Celestia, her horn glowing. The moon slowly started to rise much quicker until it finally reached its' peak in the sky. Celestia looked over her shoulder to see the sun slowly sinking into the horizon. It was casting a blood red sunset over the skies. She sighed. Luna smile embarrassingly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it efficiently. I should've trained while I was on the moon." she said with a haughty expression. Celestia chuckled, and her legs started trembling. She fell over, in apparent pain. Luna quickly galloped up to her poor sister.

"Are you alright, Tia? Should I call the Nursepony?" asked Luna, her breath bated. Celestia shook her head.

"No, Luna. I'm feeling well. Can you please take me to my bed? I'm feeling very drowsy." she said, her breath going shallow. Luna nodded and levitated her sister to her bed. She gently layed her down and let the blankets fall over her. She then trotted over to her sister's bedside and sat down next to her.

"I will be next to you if you need anything, dear sister." said Luna confidentially. Celestia smiled, and fell into a fit of coughing. Luna was about to get water when Celestia raised her hoof to motion that she stopped coughing. She motioned Luna to come closer.

"This means alot to me, Luna." she whispered. Luna nodded, and she was about to take a seat when Celestia asked her another question.

"I don't think I can raise the sun tomorrow. Can you please raise it for me?" she asked. Luna looked surprised.

"But, I can barely raise the moon! How can I raise the sun?" she asked questionably.

"Do not worry. I shall tell you how to use the spell efficiently. I beg of you to raise it, as I do not think I have the power to do it." she said, her tone rising to the point where she was practically begging. Luna looked stunned, but agreed a moment later. Celestia smiled.

"You shall do well." she muttered, before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

**Morning of the Gala day...**

* * *

"You did well in raising the sun, Luna." complemented Celestia, standing next to Luna. Luna smiled at the remark her sister gave her as they watched the sun shine brightly over the small towns and cities over Equestria. In fact, Luna was too busy watching the sun to see her sister slowly starting to turn gray. Celestia too, was busy admiring the sun to see herself starting to dissipate. She finally noticed and looked down. She smiled softly and called her sister. When Luna heard her name being called, she turned and gasped. Celestia was slowly turning into golden dust.

"Tia, what's going on?!" asked Luna in complete surprise and fright. Celestia closed her eyes. Tears were dripping from her face.

"Alas, Luna. My time has come. I cannot rule Equestria anymore. I am placing my faith in you, sister." she said, the golden dust starting to overcome her body. Luna gasped, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She ran up to Celestia and tried to hold her, but her hoof passed through the dust.

"No! Please, don't leave me! Where are you going to go? Who am I going to look up to? Who is going to tutor me?" she cried, her voice shaky. Celestia looked at her little sister and looked away from the terrible and sad sight.

"I am..to say fairly..passing on to the next world. Even though I will be gone physically, I will always be there for you spiritually and mentally. I will always be there, protecting you from harm. You will make a great ruler, Luna. A worthy successor. The Solar Empire shall never fall." she croaked, and Celestia fully became golden. Luna kept crying, wiping her face with her hooves.

"What about Twilight and her friends? What will they do when they found out you're gone..?" she asked, her voice rising steadily.

"They shall understand. They always do. Farewell, Luna. Rule well. Live well. Enjoy life, sister. Goodbye." she muttered. There was a sudden white flash, and Luna covered her eyes. The flash stopped and several clangs were heard. Luna opened her eyes to see Celestia's tiara and other jewelry scattered on the ground. She looked up and swore she saw a small golden phoenix flying joyfully in the air before being blown away by the wind. Luna collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Her own sister, gone from her life forever. Her guardian, now dead.

"_Even though I will be gone physically, I will always be there for you spiritually and mentally_" rang Celestia's voice in her mind. Luna looked up, her face glazed in tears. She got up and gathered her sister's possessions, taking them inside for safekeeping. She didn't notice the sun, which was bright before, turning a bit dull. It's representative in the land of the living is gone, and is now going back to it.

Luna opened the door to the bedroom and looked back at her sister's room. There was a picture frame showing two little fillies playing with each other. Luna picked it up and tears filled her eyes again as she saw the small white alicorn filly taking a block from the dark blue filly.

"You will never be forgotten, Celestia. All your pain and suffering is gone. Be free, sister." whispered Luna, putting the frame down and turning around to leave the room and to tell others the terrible news.

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, this is only a small story. It will not receive updates. I almost teared while writing this :'(**

**The idea just popped in my head at school. I will still be updating the Elemental stories, but sometimes I will publish short stories.**

**Thank you for reading this. Please, leave reviews or constructive criticisms. I will gladly accept them.**


End file.
